Forever in the End
by Crisco61
Summary: Kilik and Xianghua traveled together for so long. When they finally express their feelings, Kilik does something that brings back a fire in Xianghua. What must she do to help him?


(Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters

This is a story from my DA. R&R appreciated.)

Xianghua bent over with her hands on her knees, panting. A grin was plastered on her face as she looked up to her partner, Kilik. He smiled too, reaching his hand out for her to take. Xianghua playfully batted it away and shook her head, standing to her full height.  
>"I don't need your help, silly. You didn't wear me out too awfully bad. I just wish I could have won."<br>Kilik rolled his eyes.  
>"I wish I could have won too. We always come out even. You've gotten a lot stronger, Xianghua."<br>Kilik ruffled her hair and Xianghua huffed, watching him walk onto the path that led in the direction of Ostrheinsburg. Xianghua had tagged along with Kilik, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything rash. She knew he had internal struggles and had a mind to somehow atone for his sins. How he proposed to do that...she had an idea what it was. She couldn't let him do it though. He was her everything. She loved him. If he loved her, he didn't make any kind of signs of it. He treated her like a pal, someone who was just there for his sparring partner or to keep him company. He'd been trying to get rid of her, talking about how he couldn't let her fight with him in his final showdown and that he didn't want to see her life destroyed. Well...she didn't want his life destroyed either. She wanted him to live...and she wanted to be able to live with him. So, no matter what he tried to do, she was going to be right there with him. Wherever Kilik went, that's where she went too. He was her world, her light, the very being that kept her heart beating, that kept the fire burning in her soul. To lose him...would be to lose herself.

Xianghua ran up behind Kilik and took his arm, holding onto him as they walked. His arm was strong and protective, just like his whole being. He was safety. Kilik looked down at his pretty partner and just blinked for a moment. She always clung to him as if he'd disappear with the wind if she let go. He knew she loved him. It was obvious by the way she looked at him and the things she said to him, in her actions too. Of course, she never said the three words to him outright...but he didn't blame her. He never said them either. Heck, he didn't even show his feelings. What he wanted was for her to think he didn't love her and leave him. He never wanted to drag her into this fight. It was personal. His sins were unatoned...and to atone them he must sacrifice himself. Xianghua was the only thing he didn't want to leave behind in this world. But he would have to. There was no other way. He loved her more than anything, wanted to see her smile, be able to smile with her...share happiness and life with her. But happiness was just a dream and life was coming to an end. He didn't have much time left to find a way to keep Xianghua away from Ostrheinsburg. He'd have to ditch her somewhere...and that thought pained him more than he thought it would. The pain and hurt it would bring to her was almost too much to think about so, he just pushed it away for now.

"Look, Kilik!"  
>Xianghua broke away from him and ran a few steps forward, pointing to a quaint town just up ahead. She turned to look at him and walked backwards with a smile on her face.<br>"We should stop there for the night. It's getting late. We can get something to eat and actually sleep on a mat instead of the ground. We can be inside!"  
>Kilik smirked at her excitement. She was too cute. He looked at the town and noted that it did seem quite calm. It probably was a good idea to rest up.<br>"Alright, we'll stop."  
>Xianghua jumped.<br>"Yes!"  
>She took Kilik's hand in both of her's and began to pull him along at a faster pace. Kilik couldn't help but notice how soft and delicate her hands were. Her fingers were long and pretty and her hands were small compared to his large ones. He had the impulse to wrap his fingers around one of her hands but left his hand limp instead.<p>

Food settled joyfully in Kilik's and Xianghua's stomachs as they walked down one of the streets of the town, looking for a place to stay. The moon shone brightly and the stars were clear in the night sky. Xianghua held onto Kilik's arm again and just followed him wherever he was going. She trusted him to lead them to a safe place to stay. Even if the place wasn't safe...she'd feel safe with Kilik. Without him her safety could be jeopardized. Sure, she was a strong fighting girl and had confidence but...sometimes even the strongest people need to have more safety than they can provide for themselves.  
>"Xianghua, how about this place?"<br>Kilik's voice broke her thoughts and she looked at the Inn. It had a soft glow coming from inside and the building was kept up, not run down. Xianghua gave a nod.  
>"It looks good."<br>Kilik and Xianghua entered the Inn, happy to have found a warm place to sleep.

Xianghua stood out on the little balcony of the room, looking up at the stars. She made out a few shapes, tracing them with her finger. It was quiet outside and a night breeze ruffled her hair. The door slid open behind her and she looked over her shoulder at Kilik. He came up beside her and looked at the sky. Silence overtook them. After awhile Kilik turned to go back inside. Xianghua suddenly latched onto him, her arms tight around his neck. Her face hidden in one of her arms. Kilik was surprised by the hug and didn't return in until a few moments later. His hands rested on her back and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. "Don't ever let me go..."  
>Xianghua's voice came out in a whisper. Kilik closed his eyes and held her closer, tighter, his cheek against her head. Xianghua hesitated for a moment but turned her head and buried her face in his neck, letting her words come out muffled.<br>"I love you, Kilik."  
>Kilik's eyes opened and he felt something flood into his chest. For some reason...he felt as if he'd been waiting for her to tell him that. He didn't know what to say back to her. Yes, he loved her but...he didn't want her to become more attached to him...did he? He thought about the big picture and came to the conclusion that he did in fact want her to know how he felt before he disappeared from her life. If he didn't tell her, he'd regret it. Instead of using words though, Kilik pulled back from her and lifted her chin, pressing his lips to her own. Xianghua seemed to melt right back into Kilik and he knew leaving Xianghua was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.<p>

Xianghua rested on Kilik's chest, his skin soft. She felt the muscle he worked hard to build beneath her hands and her own chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady, his breathing calm. Xianghua closed her eyes, feeling Kilik's hand move soothingly up and down her bare back. To stay with Kilik forever, to be with him this way in the future...that's all she wanted. To feel him move within her like he had been just a little while ago, to feel his body pressed against her own and his lips and hands traveling along her...that was the future she hoped for. Maybe...just maybe Kilik would think of her before he did something rash, something that would ruin everything that just bloomed.  
>"Kilik?"<br>Xianghua said softly.  
>"Hm?"<br>Kilik responded quietly. Xianghua was silent for a moment before she spoke.  
>"Do you love me?"<br>Kilik's hand paused on her back and she felt him take a deep breath.  
>"Yes, I thought I made that obvious."<br>Xianghua smiled faintly to herself.  
>"I just wanted reassurance."<br>Kilik's hand began to move on her back again and he chuckled.  
>"Oh, I see."<br>Kilik turned his head and looked at his outstretched arm. To have his arms around his beloved Xianghua for the rest of forever...seemed attainable. If only he could take advantage of the opportunity.  
>"It's not garunteed that we will live through the final battle."<br>Xianghua said out of the blue.  
>"But I believe we will if we do it together."<br>Kilik clenched and unclenched his fist, watching the veins in his arm. He felt nothing but pain internally. He thought to himself, _'And because our lives aren't guarunteed...that's why I can't take you with me...'_

Xianghua awoke to an empty room. Kilik had left her in the night. She had a feeling he would do something like that by the way he looked at her when they were making love. His eyes had been filled with love but there was a hint of...pain in them too. She had known he struggled internally and didn't want to bring her into any of those personal battles. So the pain in his eyes was for her...because he knew he'd be hurting her.

Xianghua didn't allow herself to cry because she was up and out of the town before the sun was fully risen, a burning flame and desire to save her partner's life scorching the inside of her soul. She wouldn't stop to rest, wouldn't slow down...she'd catch up to Kilik if it took every last ounce of her energy and resolve.

And it all paid off.

Xianghua found Kilik at Ostrheinsburg, his rod fending off attacks from Algol, the embodiment of both Soul swords. Algol was powerful and Kilik seemed to struggle against him. Xianghua watched as Algol overpowered Kilik, knocking him onto the ground. With Kilik's cry of pain, Xianghua jumped right into the fight, her Chinese sword raised and ready to battle.

Kilik pushed himself off the ground and held a hand to his abdomen, his eyes wide and confused as to why Xianghua was before him, fighting off his enemy.  
>"Xianghua!"<br>She glanced over to him after blocking an attack from her foe. She didn't have time to stop so, she spoke as she fought.  
>"Kilik! You want atonement for your sins! But taking the powers and potentially destroying yourself isn't the way! I think...what you're looking for is forgiveness! It's been here all along! I forgive you for killing my sister! I forgive you for all you've done! I forgave you a long time ago, Kilik! I know you want to balance the powers, make the world safer! But...in doing so, your own life will be forfeited! Think of all the pain you'll cause for yourself...for me! Is that any better?"<br>Xianghua jabbed at Algol, hitting him in the side. Of course, that didn't hinder him too much.  
>"If you take the powers...destroy them, don't try to use them! They won't...save you!"<br>Kilik was taken aback by what Xianghua said. He didn't have time to talk with her though...she was starting to struggle like he had. So, he did what he never thought he would do. He fought alongside Xianghua to defeat Algol.

The powers inhabited Kilik's rod. Algol lay defeated on the ground before Xianghua and Kilik. Xianghua was right. Doing it together was successful. Without her help, he probably would have been struck down. Now...he had the powers he longed for...but what he wanted to do with them would bring pain just like Xianghua said. She told him...he was forgiven for his sins. In truth, maybe that's all he ever really needed. "Kilik..."  
>Xianghua was before him, her hands on his rod.<br>"...don't destroy yourself by trying to balance these powers you don't understand. If they're destroyed...or kept safe and unused...the world will be in peace. Please, Kilik...if you destroy yourself..."  
>Xianghua's eyes were pleading.<br>"...look what you'll be leaving behind. I...I won't go on without you. If you attempt to balance the powers, I will hold onto you and never let go. I'll be destroyed with you...because you're the only place I belong. Without you I'm lost. I love you and I need you...can't you see that?"  
>Kilik looked down at the rod that held the destructive powers. They were his now. He would keep them hidden, lock them away from everyone. He no longer wished to destroy himself. His burdens were lifted by the forgiveness of his beloved.<br>"Yes, Xianghua...I see that. I will keep this rod locked away...make sure it is never used again. If I become stronger than I am now, I may be able to wield these powers for the greater good. But for now...I will live in peace with you. And thank you...for forgiving me. That's all I ever needed..."  
>Kilik sealed his words with a kiss...and sealed his forever in the end.<p> 


End file.
